This invention relates generally to discrete sheet mounting apparatus, and more particularly to apparatus for mounting discrete image carrier sheets for movement about selected tracks of an electrographic copier.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,405 issued Mar. 13, 1984 in the names of Kindt et al, an electrographic copier is disclosed for making multicolor reproductions. In such copier, electrostatic charge patterns, corresponding to primary color separation images of information to be reproduced (plus an image of black information such as line copy), are respectively formed on image carriers, such as discrete photoconductive film sheets. The film sheets travel seriatim in a track assembly having multiple tracks defining a path associated with the electrographic process stations. The process station for developing the charge patterns has a plurality of parallel developer assemblies containing electroscopic marking particles. With the subtractive color printing process, the particles correspond respectively to the complements of the colors to be reproduced (plus black). The film sheets are respectively routed to the developer assemblies where development of such patterns, to form transferable images, takes place in parallel.
After development the film sheets are routed to a transfer station where the transferable images are transferred seriatim in accurate superimposed register to a receiver member. The transferred images are fixed (fused) to the receiver member by heat and pressure for example, to form the reproduction. It is important that each of the film sheets exhibit the same operative relation to the respective process stations in order that the functions provided by such stations are performed in a like manner on each sheet. Additionally each sheet must be readily transportable to its respective developer assembly.